Choices
by alicecullen5747
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie declare there love for one another at Jasper and Alice's anniversary party. Will Emmett discover his true feelings for Alice, or will he have to save her from becoming one of the volturi?
1. Anniversary

Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fan fiction, i dont mind if you don't review but it would be much appreciated :) thank you.

Alice's POV

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, and ran straight into Emmett.

"Hey pixie, a little excited are we?" he picked me up and carried me to Jasper. When we both entered the room, Rosalie left with a noise of disgust.

Jasper smiled at me but it didn't reach his golden eyes.

"Hiya love, happy anniversary!" He spoke in a dull tone.

I kicked Emmett until he let me go. I went and squeezed Jasper. This is where I belonged... well that and the mall. Emmett cleared his throat "I'm going to see what's wrong with Rose." he bounded off and we heard him yell "Rose...."

"Well, I'm going to start getting ready for the party!!" I squeeled in delight.

"Mrs Alice Cullen, the party is not for another 8 hours!"

"I know, but I don't want to end up going in my sweats!"

Jasper looked at my black skinny jeans and looked very confused.

"Your not wearing swe...." he trailed off after I gave him the 'look'.

"Well ok then," he said, changing the subject, "I'm quite thirsty, I think I'll go and hunt."

I reached up as far as I could. He made it easier for us and picked me up. We don't usually express our feelings for each other, but today was different. A passionate kiss and then he was off.

I ran upstairs, eager to start getting ready, when I ran into Esme.

"Whoa, I need to stop running into people today!" I joked. I looked at her face and I started panicking. Her lovely heart shaped face was twisted in horror. She started making tearless sobs.

"Oh my goodness! Esme, what's wrong?"

"I'm ok, it's you I'm worried about! You seem awfully cheerful though, I guess you weren't as in love as I thought." With that she ran off.

I was about to search the future for the thing that had upset my mother so much, when my mind went blank.

"Stupid, moronic DOG!!" I screamed.

Jacob was here. Jacob is Bella's best friend, also he's a dumb ass werewolf. He blocks my visions. My mind goes blank. It's extremely annoying!

Emmett stormed out of Rosalie's room with a blank expression on his face. The only other time I saw him with this look was when he watched Bambi's mother die for the first time. This was serious though. He ran down stairs, with Edward hot on his heels.

Let it go... if it was that serious Edward would have told me... right?

Emmett's POV

I can't believe they did this... my brother and my wife...

I ran out of Rosalie's room, flew down the stairs and out the front door. I saw Jacob's face become alarmed. I shrugged it off.

I spotted him. In the park hunting, 3 miles away. I snarled. Edward put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"He. Is. Going. To. Die. Soon" I growled. I took off, knowing that Edward would beat me. When he got in front off me he pushed me down. That is when I broke down. If I could cry, tears would have been streaming down my face. I glanced at Rosalie's bedroom window. She was there. An amused expression on her disgusting, cheating face. I stood up, held my head up high, and walked into the house...


	2. Party

Chapter 2

OK, I said last chapter what this is going to be about, so enjoy!!

Jaspers POV

Me and Rosalie NEED to tell Alice soon, or it's going to be worse for all of us. Rose rang me up a short while after I had gone hunting and she has told Emmett. This was supposed to go smoother, explain that sometimes you can't help what you feel.

I still worship the ground Alice walks on, but I've seen the way she's losing heart with me. I've also seen the way Emmett has stopped looking at Rose and has started looking at Alice. So has Rosalie.

Every time I see my Alice's face my heart breaks a little more. I know Esme, Edward and Carlisle are disgusted with me and Rosalie. But it can't be helped. We love each other now. I can never think about the way I truly feel while Edward's there, because of his gift, but I still love Alice with all my heart. I don't even want to go through with this. But I'm doing it for the chance between Emmett and Alice. I know there is one.

I'm also doing it for Rosalie. I know she has already moved on from Emmett and moved onto me, I can't break her heart as well as my loves tiny fragile heart.

"Jasper..... earth to Jasper..." My attention snapped back and my heart thumped when I saw Alice. Tiny, Physic Alice. Alice, who tonight, WILL realize her feelings for Emmett. I let out a chuckle.

She smiled at me.

"Sorry, I was away with the fairies"

She grinned. My heart started beating in time to the thudding bass around us. The party. Me and Rosalie had agreed to tell her as soon as the party had finished.

I looked around at the people I love the most. When some of the people caught my eye, they shook there head and looked away. The persons whose disgust hurt the most was Esme's. My loving, adoring mother. I had let her down. She had brought me up to be like her, a sweet person, but I was now a liar and a cheater.

I couldn't keep it in any longer. Alice had to know the truth. I picked her up and took her to Rosalie's room....

Alice's POV

Jasper's face had been blank now for 4 minutes. I finally lost my patience and snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Jasper... earth to Jasper..."

He came back to earth.

"Sorry love, I was away with the fairies". I smiled at him.

He suddenly looked like his heart was broken. He thought about something for a minute. Then picked me up and took me away from the party and up to Rosalie's room. This can't be good... This morning Emmett came out of Rosalie's room with a blank expression on his face. Oh my word.... What are they going to do to me?

He sat me down on Rose and Emmett's bed. Rosalie looked at me with pity. Jasper was grimacing.

"okay... huh, what's going on?"

Jasper edged forwards to me and I went still.

"We need to tell you something..... difficult love." Jasper spoke.

"It's not easy on any of us, but you have to understand, it's all for you and Emmett." Rosalie chipped in.

"Your not going to kill me and Emmett are you?"

Jasper let out an unamused chuckle.

"Alice... sweat heart. Me and Rosalie are a couple now. We love each other."

"I'm so sorry Alice" Rosalie finished what Jasper was saying.

I slowly stood up. Walked out the room. Down the stairs. And screamed at everyone to leave. Esme ran over to me and grabbed me in a bear hug. I understood what she was getting at this morning. Edward looked at me with concern on his face. Carlisle with caution on his.

I didn't care.

My heart had just splintered into 1000 pieces.


	3. Shock

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own twilight. *sigh*.**

**A/N This chapter is sad as well, but it has a nice happy ending to it. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

Jasper's POV

Alice got up and walked out of the room silently. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. Rosalie sat on the bed too and threw her arms around me.

"We have to leave," I whispered

"I know, she needs to deal with this herself, without us here."

"I'll go and tell everyone and we'll leave. Tonight. Go to the Denali's or something."

Rose nodded, I walked down the stairs. I stopped there. Esme was hugging Alice while Alice was sobbing. Esme looked up at me and scowled.....

Esme's POV

I looked up and at the bottom of the stairs was Jasper. The person who had broke tiny Alice's fragile heart. I shot daggers at him. He may be my son, but it was as if he was a stranger. My fury reached it's peak. I let go of Alice and walked over to him.

"Get out of my house NOW!"

Jasper started protesting.

"Rosalie broke Emmett's heart, and you have broken Alice's. You are like a stranger to me now. You are no son of mine. GET OUT NOW!!!!" (**A/N I like Jasper, but this is part of the story! Sorry!)**

Jasper looked at me for a moment.

"Ok Esme, Rosalie and I will leave here tonight to go the Denali's."

"No, the Denali's are family, they won't want you either. You shall have to join another clan. I'm sorry Jasper, but you and Rosalie have caused enough damage. Now the whole rest of the family and I have to pick up the pieces."

Jasper nodded and walked up the steps. Carlisle was by my side in seconds. We both stood, hand in hand, and watched the son that we no longer respected walk up the steps in shame.

We turned round and went to Alice, who was soaking Edward's shirt with tears.

Emmett burst through the door. As soon as he saw Alice he bounded over to her and wrapped his arms around her....

Emmett's POV

I walked in the door and saw tiny Alice sobbing into Edwards chest. I ran over to her and grabbed her in a bear hug. Her tiny arms wound themselves around my neck. Fragile Alice. She gets attached to things and then she finds it hard to let go. This is going to be horrible for us both then.

I passed Alice back over to Edward. I don't think she even noticed. I flew up the stairs. I went to Jasper's bedroom door and broke the door down. I grabbed him by his collar and flung him against the wall.

"I'm not doing this for myself," I whispered, "I'm doing it for the tiny little vampire girl down there who has a broken heart."

I punched him in the gut so hard that the wall fell down. Jasper gasped in pain and shock. I picked him up again and slammed him against a different wall.

"I don't care about me, but how could you do it to Alice? You are disgusting!"

Suddenly Edward came and dragged me off Jasper. If he had of left me, I would have killed him.

He threw me down the stairs and hurried me out side. I went and sat on a bench.

I looked through the window. Alice had recovered from her break down by now. It had hurt me, knowing that her perfect little heart was all broken inside her now. It was going to take some healing.

A sudden light filled my mind. A wonderful feeling. I had just realized something perfect.

I loved Alice with all my heart. I always had and I always have done.....

**So what do you think? Good, bad? Please review if have any comments. And the next chapter will definitely be happier than this one. Emmett reveals something to Edward and Esme. Alice recovers a tiny bit after a plan starts forming in her tiny little head........**

**:)**


	4. Truth

Chapter 4

**This chapter is definitely nicer! Enjoy**

_3 months later_

Alice's POV

These past 3 months have been hard on everyone. Emmett and I are missing Rosalie and Jasper. Then again so is everybody else. But there is some good news. Edward has met this girl called Bella. She smells so nice to him that it's hard not to pounce on her! He left for a while, he felt so disgusted with himself. But now he's back and I think he has finally fallen for him.

I know Esme is concerned about me, but it's kinda annoying the way she's flitting around me, like I should be but in an asylum again.

I walked into the house after hunting, and Emmett was talking to Esme on the couch.

".......But I don't know what to do... OH!!" Emmett stopped and sprang up.

"I don't care if you were talking about me, carry on!"

Emmett looked uncomfortable and then he ran out of the house. Esme followed. I didn't think anything of it, my mind was else where...

Edward's POV

I heard everything my brother and my mother were talking about. Then Alice walked in, he's going to have to tell her sooner or later. I know I would pick later, Alice is not in a good condition. She puts on a brave face for us. I think she forgets what I can do...

I walked down the steps to see Alice at the bottom, about to walk up. She smiled. It's horrible to watch how she copes with things. Unless we go out somewhere, she wears her sweats and a vest! In the past 3 months she has only been shopping 20 times! She usually goes at least 60 times in 3 months! I'm really worried about her.

I smiled back to make her believe I wasn't worried about her.

_He's smiling because he doesn't want me to believe he's worried._

I grimaced. She read me like a book.

_I'm surprised he hasn't taken me to an asylum yet. He'll do it soon. Everyone will get together and decide it's best for me. Like my parents did..._

"We're not going to make you go to an asylum! We're just worried about you. You need to get out a bit. Go hunting more, it's not normal!"

Alice growled at me.

"I'll go out when the time is right. I'm sick of everyone thinking that I can't make my own decisions!"

With that she ran upstairs. I followed her and banged on her door. I don't know why I didn't just knock it down.

"Alice come on, we just think....."

"I'm sick of people thinking! Leave me alone!"

Then I DID knock down the door. She was climbing out the window. With a bag. She was running away.

"Alice! You know I'll follow you!"

"I'm going away for a while. You can't stop me. This is how I want to deal with things!"

_I'm sure Aro will welcome me with open arms_.

I launched my self at her. We both fell on the floor.

"You are not going to the Volturi! You'll break everything you believe in! You will no longer be you Alice, you will drink human blood. And kill innocent people. Well vampires! They are evil, and your not. Your not going! Maybe we should put you in an asylum!"

I regretted the words as soon as I said them.

She screamed and thrashed and scratched me. She bit me on the hand so I had to let her go. The venom stung.

"Alice, wait!"

She ran to the door and rushed out the house. I called Emmett with my good hand. He was outside he had top stop her.

He answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Emmett? It's Edward,"

"I know, I guessed from the called ID!"

"Emmett, shut up and listen! Alice has decided to go to the volturi! We can't let her. She bit my hand and ran off. She's heading to you now, so stop her!"

Emmett hung up.

I called Carlisle. He answered straight away

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Alice is going to the Volturi."

"Why?" The panic was clear in his voice.

"I don't know, she might just want to get away from here. Emmett has hopefully stopped her."

"Why couldn't you stop her? Are you hurt?"

"She bit my hand and the venom is making my hand throb."

"Put some ice on it. It should cool your hand down and make it numb. Well it wont make it numb, because we're vampires, anyway if you let your hand cool down even more than normal, it should stop hurting."

"OK, thanks Carlisle."

"Ring me if you find out Alice got away. Remember Edward, this is her choice, she has her own will. You can't stop it. But maybe if she see's sense, she'll stop here with her family."

I hung up.

I put ice on my hand and ran down to the lawn. Alice was sobbing into Emmett's shoulder.

"I don't know what came over me! I just got sick of everyone treating me with caution. Like I'm going to explode!"

"I'm so sorry Alice, I'll stop fussing over you now. I thought, maybe it would help if you knew we were here for you. Because we are Alice, we're family and we will get you through this." Esme looked rather sad.

"It's OK Esme, and I do know your here for me. I'm fine really, I'm just getting over him."

She looked at me and ran over to me.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to bite you, I just wanted to get away!"

"It's fine, I'm sorry I said that we should put you in an asylum."

She started laughing.

"Come on, your coming shopping with me!"

I gave a mental sigh of relief.

_Maybe this has cured her from her depression?_- Esme

_AW, I want to come!- _Emmett

I shook my head at Emmett. He had to talk to Esme. Esme understood and dragged him away.

Esme's POV

I dragged Emmett into the house. I told him to carry on.

"When should I tell her?"

"I don't know Emmett, but soon!"

"When she comes back, I'm going to tell her how much I love her. And possibly she'll love me back."

I hugged Emmett. He didn't deserve what Rosalie had done to him. He knew it as well. He had seen the light. He knows Rosalie is a vain creature, but deep down, he still loves her. But now, hopefully, he will have Alice......

**CLIFFY!!!**

**Next chapter: Emmett telling Alice........ :D**

**How will she deal with it though? Will she love him back?**

**:)**

**Fay**


	5. Engaged!

Disclaimer

**Me: PLEASE can I own Twilight?**

**Jasper: No**

**Me: New Moon?**

**Jasper: Nope**

**Me: Eclipse?**

**Jasper: Nuh**

**Me: Breaking Dawn?**

**Jasper: NO!!!**

**Me: Well, what can I own?**

**Jasper: Mike.........**

**Me: Urm.... I think I'll pass on that **

**Chapter 5**

Emmett's POV

I needed some time to think, so when me and Esme finished talking, I hopped in my car and went for a drive.

It was too quiet so I turned the radio on.

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down,_

_If it doesn't matter then just turn around,_

_We don't need our bags we can just leave town,_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

I turned it over quick sharp. It was Mona Lisa by The All American Rejects. Roses' favorite song.

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind,_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time,_

_Tattoo's of memory's and dead skin of trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

Alice's favorite song. I left it on. I stopped the car, nobody was here. Edward's meadow. I knew it was his, but it's a good place to think. I then decided that as soon as I got back I was going to tell her. But wouldn't Alice have seen the future and seen me telling her. Oh my word, she already knows! I shot back in the car, I didn't even bother to turn the radio on. I rushed into a jewelers and got a ring. I sped back to the house and ran straight to Edward.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"Does Alice know what I'm going to tell her?"

"I haven't heard her thinking about it. And she hasn't had a vision for ages. So no, I don't think so."

"OK, thanks Edward."

"No problem."

I ran to Esme and Carlisle. They were watching the cooking channel.

"Why are you watching the cooking channel?"

"We're practicing. Alice had a vision. Bella is coming round soon and we're going to cook for her."

"When is she coming?"

"We don't know yet. We reckon a couple of weeks."

I sped to Alice's room.

"Hey Emmett."

"Hey pixie. I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I need to go shopping."

"It can't wait. I need to tell you now"

"Go on then." She sighed theatrically and flopped onto her bed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok... The thing is, Alice, I've seen how hard these past couple of months have been for you. And me. And well, I can't stand to see you hurt so much. And the only way I haven't been as down as you have, is because I have something, a possibility that makes it OK. It's a discovery of something wonderful. It's brightened my life and has made me see possibility's. You see, I love you Alice. I worship the ground you walk on. And I would like to know what you feel about that. I'll give you time if that's what you need. I'm not forcing you into anything. If you say you don't feel the same, well I'll try and move on. If you feel the same then....."

Alice's face was blank. I knew she was having a vision.

"what are you seeing Alice?"

She looked at me. A massive grin filled her face.

"I have seen us together." I could feel myself smile. "I've seen us getting married. And adopting children. And we looked happy together."

"Well then, Alice Cullen." I bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I pulled out the ring. **A/N Picture on profile **

Alice looked at the ring and smiled.

"Yes."

I grabbed her in a bear hug and we went to tell the others. I don't know about Alice, but I couldn't stop grinning.

**YAY!!! Happy ending!! Well, it's not the ending yet.**

**I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I'll make up for it next chapter.**

**Song list.**

**Mona Lisa. The All American Rejects. When the world comes down.**

**Good Riddance (Time of your life.) Green Day. Nimrod.**

**Fay xx**


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Can I......?**

**Emmett: What, yeah I'm too happy to care!**

**Me: YAY!!**

**Esme: What? No you can't own Twilight! Emmett's too crazy at the moment to even notice dear! Sorry sweetheart.**

**Me: Damn Esme for being so sweet!**

**Chapter 6**

Alice's POV

Emmett and I were in the mall in a wedding shop. I'd already bought my dress (of course!) We were picking out bridesmaid dresses. I had told Emmett he could help, that was a mistake!

"This one?" He held up a bright yellow dress with a purple bow. I shook my head and he put it back.

"This one?" This one was multicolored and was disgusting! Who would design a dress like that? **(A/N pictures are on profile. Look at them, they are horrible!) **

"Oh my goodness! Even Bella wouldn't like that!" He put it back and hung his head in shame.

I carried on flicking through the dresses when I saw the perfect one. Black with a silver bow around the middle!

"This is the one! It's perfect!" Emmett looked impressed at my hunting skills. I can hunt more than one thing it seems!

"Can I pick the shoes? Please...." I nodded at him, I was too much in love with the dress to notice, or care. One for Bella and one for Rose.... Oh no, not Rose. I was too used to including Rosalie. At least I have Bella. I really like her, we're already really good friends. So I asked her to be my bridesmaid.

*Flashback*

"Ok Bella. I know we hardly know each other, but I would really love it if you would be my bridesmaid!"

She blushed a beetroot red.

"Urm.... Ok Alice, I'd love to!"

I grinned at her and she grinned back. Edward grinned at both of us. Then Emmett started grinning.

"OK, this grinning competition has go to stop, it's creeping me out!" Emmett and Edward started laughing. Me and Bella just looked at each other.

*End Flashback*

Bella knew all about us and was very mature about it all.

We already knew the arrangements for the wedding. It was a month from now, December the 25th. Carlisle was giving me away, Edward was best man and Bella was my bridesmaid. Esme was decorating our ballroom into the perfect place to get married. I swear that woman can work miracles! We had invited all of our vampire friends and Emmett and I were going to Isle Esme for our honeymoon. It was going to be so perfect!

"I found some!" Emmett came rushing to me with shoes clutched in his hand. I grinned (**A/N I think people are grinning way too much in this chapter!) **Wow, they were actually really nice, and they matched the dress!

"Wow, Emmett I'm impressed."

They were black and silver and had glitter all over them.

"Come on then, let's go and pay." Emmett smiled (**Ha!)** at me and took my hand. We payed and ran out of the shop into the car. Typical Forks weather. Emmett started the car and set off towards the house.

Edward's POV

Esme was busy decorating the new 'Wedding Area' As we like to call it. Carlisle was at the hospital and Alice and Emmett were wedding shopping. Bella was sat on my couch in my room. Her best friend Jacob Black had upset her. (**Jake's not a werewolf yet.) **He had tried to kiss her.

"I can always break his jaw for you." She chuckled, although I was deadly serious.

"I'm angry at him, but I don't want him in pain!" I chuckled too and went to sit next to her. A bang on the door made us both turn away. I picked her up against her will and sped to the steps. She laughed and I opened the door.

I growled. Bella stopped laughing.

"Get out now!" Esme had followed me. Her loving smile had turned into a frown.

"Please just go Jasper. We have moved on. You need to too."

"We came for the wedding." Rosalie answered Esme.....


	7. Madness

**For this chapter, pleases R&R, because I need to know some idea's for the next chapter, because I have no idea what it's going to be about!**

**Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Carlisle: Don't even ask! Esme told me all about you. Now I'm busy with some doctor stuff. Sorry dear.**

**Me: I wasn't even going to ask that.**

**Carlisle: What did you want to ask then sweet heart?**

**Me: Why didn't you kill Hitler during the Second World War? **

**Carlisle: …..................**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"We came for the wedding, you see we heard that Alice and Emmett were getting married, so we assumed that we would be able to come. I think it would be nice to see each other again. We've missed you all so much!"

"I'm sorry Rosalie dear, but perhaps you assumed to much."Carlisle told them, "I'm afraid you'd have to talk to them. We can't make decisions for them. You've got to understand that that would be a big jump for them. They haven't seen you for three months. Alice has only just got over Jasper, and that's because of Emmett. So it's up to them."

"We understand, where are they? Can we talk to them?" Jasper asked.

"They've gone shopping." I told Jasper. He chuckled.

"Of course, I should of though. Of course they are!" Esme and Carlisle chuckled. I was too busy protecting Bella from them. I knew Jasper too well.

His eyes suddenly narrowed as if he had read my mind.

_What's that? It smells like human blood. But it can't be. Unless Carlisle has brought a patient home. But he's never done that before.- Jasper_

_Oh no, he's smelt darling Bella. I hope he doesn't react badly. It will terrify the poor love.- Esme_

_Edward can we restrain him?- Carlisle_

I nodded at Carlisle. But Jasper looked behind me and smiled. Not an evil smile, a friendly smile. His eyes went back to normal.

_They're holding hands!!! Edward's fallen at last!- Jasper_

That's why. He would never do anything to hurt my love like that.

"Jasper, Rosalie, this is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter.

"Ahh, hello Bella." (**A/N yeah, Jasper and Rosalie are nice to Bella, instead of weird.)**

"Urm...... hi." Bella answered shyly.

Rosalie smiled. She went to see Bella herself. When Bella saw Rosalie, her breath hitched in her throat. Obviously stunned by her beauty. Or as I like to call it vanity.

"Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you. It's also nice to see Edward has finally found someone!"

Bella smiled.

"Well, come in then. While we wait, we might as well chat about what you've done and what not." Carlisle opened the door wider. They stepped cautiously, as if entering someone's house for the very first time.

We went through to the living room. We sat down on the sofa's.

"Well, we joined the American Nomad's clan. Of course we still feed on animal's. We wouldn't break out traditions like that." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, but of course we missed living here. I ask for your forgiveness. I know what we did was disgusting, but we did it for them. We knew they were better for each other that we were. And obviously they are. So it all worked out better in the end didn't it?" Esme nodded slowly, as if she didn't quite believe it. Which I knew she didn't. To be honest, neither did I. I know how mad they were when they had to leave. Especially Jasper, so why would they come back all smiles, and act as if they had planned the whole thing, and it had gone exactly how they wanted it to?

But, I decided that I needed to stay calm, for Bella's sake. She wouldn't like it if I went all vampirey on her.So I nodded and smiled and so did Carlisle.

Suddenly the door flew open and Alice and Emmett flew in with bags hanging off there arms. They were laughing and talking, but as soon as they saw Jasper and Rosalie they stopped dead in there tracks.

"What are you doing here? We told you to leave!" Emmett roared.

Jasper's face went blank.

"We came for the wedding. We assumed that that would be fine. I mean, your getting married now. You've moved on, we thought it would be OK. If it's not we'll go back to our coven and you'll never see us again. But if you think it's OK, then we'll stay for the wedding and then go. We just really wanted to see this. To us, your still family." Jasper explained it to them.

"Well, I mean, we need time to think. We come back from buying dresses, and your here. Sitting on the couch. You might as well of moved back in. Ha! You might as well of stolen our rooms and made yourself at home as if nothing's happened!" Alice's voice was getting higher and higher. "You might as well of asked to be my chief bridesmaid, and Jasper's best man!"

"Alice, calm down! They just came to talk. They're not acting as if nothing has happened." I comforted her.

"Just, leave them to think for a while. It doesn't help things while your sat there. Go and hunt or something. Have a drive. Come back in a few hours and they'll have sorted things out. It's a shock for all of us." Carlisle always had a logical answer to everything.

Jasper nodded, and Rosalie smiled at Bella and they left.

Alice sat down as if nothing had happened and grabbed one of the bags.

"We got your dress Bella! It's beautiful! Your going to love it!"

She pulled a black dress out. It had silver roses all over it. Then she pulled the matching shoes out. Bella frowned when she saw them.

"Urm, Alice, they're really nice and all. But I don't want to fall on your wedding day!" Alice giggled.

"Oh yes. Sorry, I forgot about that. I'll go back to the shop and see if they do flat ones. Do you like the dress though?"

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you."

"It's no problem Bella." Emmett chuckled.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Have you already made up your mind about Rosalie and Jasper?"

"No. I need to clear my head. But when it's cleared we'll think. I just need to get over the shock of seeing them!"

"We understand Alice love. Why don't you go and hang all the clothes up? Maybe being alone for a while will help you." Esme ushered her up the stairs.

I also knew another reason she wanted to get her out of the room. When she had disappeared, Esme looked at us and sighed.

"They can't come to the wedding. It will upset Alice on your big day Emmett!" Emmett nodded at her.

"At the end of the day it's up to her. I don't have a problem with them being there, but like you said, it might make her too emotional."

"Go and talk to her love. Make her decide. She needs to make a choice."

"I know. I'll go now," Emmett ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Alice......... Can I come in?" She must of said yes because Emmett opened the door and walked inside.

Carlisle looked at us.

"It's been nice to see them, but for Alice and Emmett's sake, I hope they don't come back. They are making them both confused and it's not fair."

Carlisle and Esme both stood up. They were going to find Rose and Jasper and talk to them. You didn't need to read minds to know that.......

**Was it good, bad?**

**Like I said at the beginning, please review and give me some ideas, should Alice and Emmett let Rosalie and Jasper go to the wedding or not? Will Carlisle and Esme make Jazz and Rose see sense and make them leave? **

**Thanks,**

**:)**


	8. Tanya

Ok, I've decided what's going to happen. Enjoy chapter 8 people!

Also, I'm writing a new fan fiction. It's called The Best Of The Cullen's. It's going to be really funny. First chapter should be up today if anybody is interested. :)

I have also realized my mistake. At the first chapter, I said Jacob was there. But Bella has only just met Edward. OK screw that, Alice just didn't bother looking too see what had upset Esme. OK? Sorry for the massive mistake. :)

**Disclaimer.**

**Me: I've not even going to ask. So no, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only create the plot.**

**Chapter 8**

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I were hot on there tracks. I admit, I was going over the top. Swerving down the roads and pretending I was on Grand Theft Auto. Poor Carlisle was gripping onto the bottom of his seat. I was actually enjoying myself when Jasper and Rosalie suddenly stopped. I had to really swerve to miss them.

Jasper got out the car.

"Why are you chasing us? Did we leave something?"

This is when I realized that it was not up to Carlisle and I to decide who should go to Alice and Emmett's wedding. So I started thinking on the spot.

"Err, well, not exactly....... Urm, oh! You left your jacket Rosalie, and I came to give it you. Your welcome."

"I didn't wear a jacket...."

"Did you not? Oh it must be mine. OK, we'll leave you in peace."

I climbed into the car. Carlisle followed.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I decided it wasn't up to us. It is up to Emmett and Alice. We should butt out. No Carlisle, don't try to stop me. This is my decision. We should leave them to it."

Carlisle's POV

I think my wife is going mad. Either that or she's hearing things. And that is the first sign of madness.

She started the car and sped off. I gripped under the seat again.

"Esme, love we're not in a rush. No need too hurry."

"I know, but I love speed. Don't you just love to drive like nobody's watching?"

My wife is going mad under the stress. Brilliant.

Alice's POV

I didn't even bother asking where Carlisle and Esme had gone. I needed to think. And that took a lot of energy. I had been thinking a lot recently about wedding dresses and clothes, my mind tank was all mixed up.

Maybe I should let Emmett decide? Me always leaves things up to me. He baby's me too much.

"Emmett."

"Yes love."

"I want you too decide whether Jasper and Rosalie come to the wedding or not."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. It's just whether it will upset you."

"It wont upset me. Why would it upset me? I have you now. You are worth 80 of Jasper."

Emmett beamed.

"So they're coming?"

I nodded.

All that was left to do was to go back to the shop and get a bridesmaids dress for Rosalie.

"We have to get a bridesmaids dress for Rosalie, Emmett."

"Why?"

"Because, she's my second bridesmaid....."

"Are you sure? It wont upset you?"

"Of course not. Come on let's go."

Edward smiled at me.

"I think you have made the right choice Alice. It will be nice for them to be there. They can see how happy you are. I think that will make them happy. Knowing that you two are happy."

I smiled back.

"Yeah, and it's nice too know that they're happy. We all made the right choice. It's much better for everyone."

"Come on, lets go shopping then Alice." Emmett said.

"Wow Emmett, I never thought anyone would ever need to tell Alice when to shop!" Edward and Emmett started laughing. I shot them evils.

"When everybody stops making fun at my expense, let's go!"

We both walked off. Edward was still laughing.

Edward's POV

Rosalie and Jasper would be coming back soon, and Alice and Emmett are going to tell them the good news. And everybody will be happy.

I needed to tell Esme. Or should I keep it a secret? Oh, I don't care, Bella's coming round in a minute and my life would be filled with happiness.

Someone knocked on the door. Bella. I rushed too it and opened it. I didn't even see who it was. I picked her up and ran into the front room and sat her on the couch.

"Edward, your a bit forward aren't you?" I froze when I heard the voice.

Oh god no, Tanya!

"Oh, Tanya. I'm sorry, I thought you was someone else!"

"It doesn't matter Edward. It's nice your finally showing affection to somebody other that me though."

"I have never shown you......" She cut me off.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

I smiled.

"Her name is Bella. She's beautiful."

"You have called me beautiful in the past Edward."

"I have called lots of people beautiful. But Bella is wonderfully beautiful."

She grunted and threw her head back in a laugh.

God, she annoyed me so much!

"Tanya, why are you here?"

"The wedding! It's in a week isn't it! We've booked a hotel room. Kate and Irina are there now. I just thought I'd pop in and say hi. So, where is the happy couple? I never thought that they would ever get married! I thought they were content with there mates."

"I know Tanya, it was a shock to us all. But they are happy, so we're happy. I'm afraid you've just missed them. They have gone wedding shopping."

"Any excuse, eh. I take it Alice is still a shopaholic!"

"Of course. They will be back in a couple of hours."

"OK, I'll go to the hotel. Is it OK if we all come round later on too see people. We haven't chatted in ages!"

"Of course. And you can meet Bella."

"I can't wait. Well, I'll let myself out. Bye Edward."

"See you later, Tanya."

She left the house.

My phone started to ring. Bella.

"Hello, Bella?"

"Hi, Edward. I'm sorry, but I can't come round right now. Charlie's car has broken down, so I have to go and pick him up."

"OK, Bella. I'll see you later then love."

"Bye Edward, I love you."

She hung up.

What to do now? I could always catch up with Alice and Emmett. But I guess they don't want me hanging around with them.

Another knock at the door.

"Rosalie?"

"Hi Edward. Can I come in?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"We're leaving. We guessed Alice and Emmett do not want us to come to the wedding. So I just came to say bye."

"Don't go! They do want you to come! Alice is out buying your bridesmaid dress! But you can't tell."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Well, I'll go and tell Jasper. And don't worry, we shall act surprised when they tell us. See you later Edward."

"Bye Rose."

Well that killed some time. What to do now???............

**I decided to make it happy. So yes, Rose is going to be a bridesmaid. Next chapter is Alice and Emmett telling Jazz and Rose. The chapter after that, something fishy happens. Not nice on poor Alice.**

**If you review, Emmett will come and give you all bear hugs!**

**So press that nice button down there. **

**Thanks,**

**Fay**

**xx**


	9. Perfection

**Disclaimer: **

**Alice: Say it!!!**

**Fay: *sigh* I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I know.... Such a shame.**

**Alice: Good girl**

**Fay: Sob**

Chapter 9

Alice's' POV

Jasper and Rose were on there way here and Emmett and I were going to tell them the good news. The bridesmaids dress and shoes were in a bag next to me. Emmett's hand was in mine. Esme and Carlisle were sat opposite us. It was all very formal. They knocked on the door. Carlisle jumped up and flung the door open.

"Hello, come in!"

"Hi Carlisle. Are they in?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, they're sat in the living room. Go on in."

"Thanks Carlisle."

They walked in and smiled.

"Hello, how are you?" Esme asked.

"Good evening, we're fine thanks." Rose answered.

They smiled. Jasper sat down and Rose followed.

"Hello, Jasper, Rosalie." I said.

"Hello." Rose smiled.

"May I?" Emmett asked. Jasper waved his hand.

"Alice and I have decided that we would love you to be at our wedding."

Rosalie started laughing and Jasper grinned. That made Emmett and I start laughing.

"Also Rose, would you be my second bridesmaid?"

Rose laughed again.

"I would be honored! That would be lovely!"

Esme cleared her throat.

"Well, can I ask something? Would you and Jasper like to come back and live here? We've all missed you both so much. It would mean a lot to all of us!"

"When can we bring our bags?" Jasper laughed.

Edward and Bella walked downstairs.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Rose said.

Bella smiled

"Hello."

Edward chuckled.

"Good evening, I heard the good news." He tapped his temple. Everyone laughed.

"Tanya came this afternoon, it was..... awkward."

Rosalie laughed.

"I can imagine!"

"Who's Tanya?" Bella asked.

"Nobody....." Edward answered.

"She's in love with Edward. She's a little.... strange." I laughed.

"How is she?" Esme asked.

"The same as always. Flirty, big headed, arrogant."

"Edward! I never brought you up to be rude about people like that!" Esme shouted.

"Sorry Esme. It's true though."

Esme smiled and looked down.

"I know."

"Anyway, here's the dress and shoes!" I squealed.

Rose squealed as well. She pulled them out the bag. Her beautiful face lit up.

"It's gorgeous! I can't wait!"

"It's only 6 days time now! I'm so nervous! Hopefully Esme has made the ballroom look beautiful."

Esme grinned.

"Don't worry, it's lovely. It suits you down to the ground!"

I grinned.

With Jazz and Rose here, the wedding was going to be perfect! SQUEEE! I looked around at my family, old and new. Everyone was happy and smiling. Perfection....


	10. Thorns

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. GRR!**

**Chapter 10**

_I looked around at my family. Old and new. Everyone was so happy and smiling. Perfection..._

Emmett's POV

I needed to talk to Rose. I hadn't talked to her properly since the incident. Edward read my mind and made everyone budge. Rosalie smiled at me.

"Rose can we talk?"

"Of course you can Emmett, what's up?"

"If you dare do anything to Alice to hurt her again, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Rosalie's face went blank.

"I would never do anything to hurt Alice!"

"You already have."

"But she's happier now, with you."

"It still applies."

Rose nodded. She came and sat next to me.

"Well that's got me all scared. Make me forget it."

Before I could do anything, Rose's lips were on mine. I grabbed her shoulders trying to get her off me. But it was too late, Alice walked in and saw the whole thing. She gasped.

"Alice! I'm so sorry! It's not.."

"What is seems. Right." She finished and ran off.

Rose looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I don't know what came over me."

"I know, it's fine."

"Go after her then! Don't stand here talking to me about me about it!"

I ran off.

Edwards POV

Alice ran into me, her little body shivering.

"Whoa! Alice whats wrong?"

I peered into her mind.

"I'm so sorry Alice, come on sit down."

We both sat down.

"I just feel so stupid! Rosalie has ruined everything! She took Jasper and now she's taking Emmett back."

"Shh! Calm down, it's OK." I was rocking her in my lap. Emmett is going to die for doing this to Alice.

Alice's POV

Edward was rocking me in his lap. I felt like screaming.

Emmett flew down the stairs. Edward growled.

"Can I talk to you Alice?"

I nodded and slid of Edwards lap. I followed him to his bedroom.

"Alice, you know I would never hurt you. I love you. Rose means nothing to me! You're the one I adore. How can I show you?"

"It's fine. You kissed Rose and know you hate her. Typical."

"She moved in on me. I was trying to get her off me and then you walked in and saw. What can I do to prove it to you?"

"You don't have to prove anything. Rose is a backstabber and you're a liar. A match made in heaven."

"I'm not lying Get Edward in here! He can tell you the truth!"

"I want to believe you, but how can I compete with Rosalie?"

"You are the most beautiful thing in my world. Rose is full of thorns that hide her beauty. She is petty and spiteful. She fills my mind with hatred, then you come and sparkle reasons to live in my mind. You erase all the hatred."

Funny that is exactly how I felt. Except Jasper was full of thorns.

"That's how I feel about Jasper. I'm so confused!"

"Don't be. I love you and want to marry you."

I smiled at him. His lips were suddenly crushing mine.

"Get a room! God!" Rose had watched the whole thing.

"I'm covered in thorns am I? Charming. Not what you were saying to me earlier." Rose flipped her hair. Emmett growled.

"Go! You are not wanted here!"

She grunted and strutted out the room.

"Stupid cow." I muttered.

Emmett laughed,

"Come on, let's go and tell the others what happened."

"Emmett?"

He turned around

"I love you too." He grinned and reached for my hand. I took it gladly.

**Sorry it's a little short.**

**Please R+R. **

**Next chapter = Emmett's stag night. (v. funny.)**

**Fay.X.**


	11. Stag do

**The next few chapters are going to be put up straight away, so hopefully that makes up for this one being so short?? :)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Alice: Say it!!**

**Me: I do not own Twilight**

**Alice: And....**

**Me: Or the characters or plots.....**

**Alice: :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Emmett's POV**

This is not how I wanted this night to go. Hunting, they told me, hunting..... PFT. Carlisle wanted to act normal, so he booked a bar for a party. A gay bar..... He also invited all our sophisticated vampire friends.

Edward was on his own sulking in a corner. Carlisle was dry sobbing in the toilets about his 'reputation' and I was trying to entertain 13 bored vampires.

"And the cat said cheese!" I finished the classic joke off. Nobody laughed. Garrett coughed.

"So, this is nice and... pink."

Silence.

"What do you call these places again Emmett?" Liam asked.

"Gay bars."

"Ah."

Silence.

Anyone want to dance?" Eleazar asked.

This made Edward laugh.

"Yeah, go on Emmett. Bust some moves!"

"Fine, make some room!"

Everyone moved.

I span and twirled and skipped around. Edward was in hysterics.

A big man in a vest walked in.

"This is more like it! For a second I thought you were all straight!"

Edward stopped laughing and I stopped dancing. Even Carlisle came out of the toilets.

"Excuse me?" Benjamin asked.

"I said, I thought you were all straight."

"I'm married to a beautiful woman, thank you very much!" He roared at the man.

"Sure, sure. That's what they all say."

"Maybe we should leave, Emmett." Carlisle moaned.

"Yeah, I don't know what this place is, but it's too....."

We all agreed and left.

"Well, tonight was brilliant!" I moaned.

We all set off back home.

**Told you it was short. Sorry!! The next 2 chapters are longer though, and they're up straight away!!**

**:)**


	12. Hen party

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: No, I do not own Twilight, the characters or the plot.**

**Chapter 12- Alice's Hen Party. Enjoy :)**

**Alice's POV**

I sighed. This was exactly how I had planned it. A day at the mall with Esme, Bella and Carlisle's credit card. We spent 9 short hours and made for home to get changed. We were going to a fashion show in the evening! When I say we I mean me, Esme, Bella and all the female vampires from different covens. The only thing that made it bad was the fact that Rose wasn't here to celebrate with me. But anyway, I was ready and doing Bella's hair and makeup. I know she was trying hard to not complain but she could have stopped fidgeting!

"Bella, I've got mascara all over you again, will you please stay still!"

She nodded. More mascara on her face. *sigh*

**1 hour later (in car to the fashion show)**

I was bouncing in my seat. Even Bella looked excited.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I squealed.

"Alice, calm down please. Your rocking the car!" But after a while she started laughing too.

When we arrived, Kate was the first to hug me.

"Alice! You look stunning as always!"

"Thank you! So do you Kate. That dress is lovely!"

She smiled and Tanya came for a hug. After I had hugged everyone we all headed for the entrance.

When the boy who worked there saw us, his eyes nearly fell out his head.

"Uh....... Tickets please." Poor lad. But, who could blame him? 15 female vampires and 1 gorgeous human. HA!

Esme handed the tickets over.

"Can I look after your jackets, get you a drink?" Definitely over friendly.

"I could get used to this." Siobhan whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"You could look after our jackets, if it's not much trouble." Esme replied.

"No trouble at all."

***vision***

**I walked up to Aro, Caius and Marcus.**

"**Aro, I want to die!"**

**He shook his head and offered me his hand.**

"**I'm afraid I can't do that Alice. You're too special to waste like that."**

**I gave him my hand and hung my head.**

***End of vision***

"Alice, Alice. What did you see?"

Esme was concerned.

"Nothing." I whispered.

Maggie coughed. Esme looked at her and then back to me.

"Maggie doesn't think so."

I looked down.

"I'll tell you later then."

Maggie coughed again. Esme's delicate eyebrows lifted up. I sighed.

"Fine! I will tell you later." I snapped.

I sat down in my seat next to Kate and Bella.

Kate put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you OK?" I nodded.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the night. It's going to be brilliant!" We both grinned.

Oh god, another vision coming.

***vision***

**Bella and Edward were sat down in his bedroom. **

"**I'm sorry Edward, but I love Jacob." She was crying. He nodded.**

"**Fine. But remember. If he ever hurts you, I'll be waiting in the wings. I love you Bella." He stood up and walked off. **

***End of vision***

Oh no.... Bella is going to leave Edward for Jacob. Whose Jacob?

"Bella, whose Jacob?"

She flushed red.

"My friend."

"Because, I have just had a very interesting vision about you and this Jacob."

She flushed even more red.

"That we shall talk about later. It's starting!"

WOO!

**3 hours later in Alice's bedroom.**

" I won't tell Edward until you have." I assured her.

"You're not angry at me are you?"

"No, of course not. We'll still be friends, right?" She nodded.

"I'd better get going Alice, I'm tired. Thank you for inviting me Alice. It was amazing!" She smiled and I nodded at her.

"See you later, Bella." She waved, unlocked the door and left.

Poor Edward.. He was going to be broken hearted......


	13. Wedding!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: No, I do not own Twilight, the characters or the plot. **

**Chapter 13- Wedding :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Esme's POV**

I smiled at Carlisle. He was going to pick Bella up, so Alice could get her ready for the wedding.

"I'll be back soon." I nodded and ran to the ballroom. *sigh* Lovely.

The staircase was decorated with clusters of black roses. In the center of each cluster was an ivory bow. I had placed 50 seats in the middle of the ballroom, each with a larger version of the bow on the back. At the front of the room, there was a black alter with red roses scattered along it.

The smell was beautiful and it suited Emmett and Alice down to the ground.

I walked out of the room and bumped into Emmett who was already in his suit.

"Nervous?" He grinned.

"Just a tiny bit."

I laughed, he shook his head and went upstairs to talk to Edward.

"ESME!!" Oh god, here it comes. It was exactly the same when she married Jasper.

I ran to Alice' s room. She was sat on the floor with the wedding dress draped on her bed.

"Help?" she squeaked.

I smirked and unzipped the back of the dress. (**A/N Picture of Alice's dress is on my profile.)**

She took her bathrobe off and stepped into the dress. I zipped it back up.

"Thanks Esme."

"No problem, where are your shoes? I'll go and get them."

"On floor 2, on the left. 4th shelf down."

"Got it."

I sped to floor 2, turned to the left and grabbed the shoes. (**A/N picture of shoes on profile.)** I took them to Alice and she strapped them on and stood up.

"Oh Alice, you look gorgeous!" She smiled and I hugged her.

"You have to get ready Esme!" She yelled.

"Of course." I glanced at her again and sped to my bedroom.

**Alice's POV**

5 minutes and Emmett and I would be the center of attention. Oh God!!

Carlisle walked over to me.

"Are you ready Alice?" I nodded and he held him arm out for me. I took it and he smiled.

We started walking to my bedroom door. I could hear Edward playing the piano.

"You look beautiful by the way Alice."

I grinned.

"You scrub up well yourself Carlisle."

He chuckled.

"Come on then."

He pulled me out the door and we walked to the steps. The smell was beautiful.

Everyone stood up.

Emmett was clicking his heels and grinning at me. I smiled back.

Carlisle and I floated down the stairs and down the aisle.

The next few moments were dream like.

I vaguely remember saying "I do," and hearing Esme dry sobbing and hearing Benjamin laughing quietly.

Next thing I knew everyone was clapping and I was being carried down the aisle by Emmett. Then I was being bombarded with hugs and dry tears.

It flowed smoothly into the party. Everyone was dancing, even Bella.

Edward came over to where Emmett and I were dancing.

"May I?" Always the gentleman.

Emmett smiled and went to dance with Bella.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Brilliant! It's been so amazing!" He smiled.

"You've had a lot on your mind lately." he stated. "Alice, if there is anything wrong, you know you can tell me."

"I'm fine. Things have just been....."

"Chaotic." He finished me off. I nodded.

"Well, in about 10 seconds you have to have your first dance with Emmett."

"We can dance later though, right?"

"Of course. Have fun." He grinned.

_Time Of Your Life_ was playing.

Emmett walked over to me and we started dancing again. Camera's flashed. I put my head on his chest.

After a while everyone else joined in.

Bella was stood on Edward's feet, so she wouldn't stumble. Esme and Carlisle were spinning around like professionals.

Emmett's POV

I think I had danced with everyone. I glanced at Edward. Bella had fallen off Edward's feet. I started laughing. She looked up and flushed bright red. This made me laugh harder. Humans were so adorable. Edward glanced at me and grinned. Bella glared at him so he quickly turned it into a spasm of coughs. Kate and Garrett were chatting to Alice and I when they came.

Aro walked in first, followed by Caius and Marcus. They strided over to us.

"Congratulations!" Aro cheered.

"Thank you." I replied.

I glanced at Carlisle and Esme. They both looked concerned.

"May I dance with your new wife Emmett?"

Alice glanced at me.

"Of course."

I motioned at everyone to carry on dancing. They all jumped and started dancing. I looked at Alice and Aro. Alice's face was full of disgust, Aro's of desire.

I went to dance with Bella again. It was funny to make her blush.

Aro's POV

Of course I didn't just go to say 'Congratulations'. I was there to talk business.

"Alice, do you still not like the idea of joining the guard?"

The tiny vampire looked up. She shook her head.

"Very well Alice. Are you sure there is nothing I can do to make you make you change your mind?"

"No thank you Aro. I have my family. There is nothing else I want."

"OK Alice. I left my gift on a table in the hallway. Would you find it rude if I left?"

"Of course not, thank you for the gift and everything Aro."

I smiled and made for the door. Caius and Marcus followed.

"Well?" Marcus asked.

"In time Marcus, in time."

Caius snarled.

"It'd better be worth it. To be honest I'm getting bored of the whole thing."

"She _**is**_ going to be ours brothers. We just need to come up with a plan to make her change her mind."

"But is she worth it?" Marcus asked.

"Of course. Have I ever wasted your time before dear brother?"

He grunted and we started to head back to Volterra.


	14. Plan

**Chapter 14- The Plan**

I'm soooo sorry for not updating in ageeeesss. I completely forgot and then when I remembered I couldn't be bothered :) And then I got some really good ideas and here they are :) Do enjoy my fellow humans.

**Aro's POV**

On our personal plane home to Volterra, an idea was forming in my head. Caius was looking at me intently. He sighed and clicked his tongue.

"What's wrong dear Caius?" I asked.

"I'm disappointed. Alice should be with us right now. But she's not. And I doubt she ever will be brother." I sighed and leaned back on the headrest. "Well she's happy brother. But I actually do have a plan. Although it may not be very good."

I saw my brothers filmy eyes light up.

**10 minutes later**

"That's a wonderful plan!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Shame he's so tough though. We will need back up." I muttered, Marcus nodded.

I glanced at Caius. He didn't look very happy.

"It will break her heart Aro. I didn't know you could be so cruel." He whispered.

"Do you want the girl or not Caius!" Marcus snapped.

Caius looked at the floor and nodded. "Of course I want it. But is this the right way to do it?"

Maybe it is a bit harsh. But it can't be helped. I shrugged my shoulders.

Caius shook his head. "Well count me out. It's not worth the heartbreak." He stood up and went to his cabin.

"Are you still in Aro? You have been going soft in your old age." Marcus asked.

"Do not underestimate me brother. Of course I am in." I stood up and left for my own cabin, leaving Marcus to sit and gaze out the window.

**OOH saucy! And because I didn't update in ageeeessss, there are a few more chapters to satisfy you. Oh and by the way, has anyone seen the graphic twilight book? It looks really good. Manga style version of the story :) **

**Well anyway,**

**CIAO!! :)**


	15. After They Left

**Chapter 15- After they left**

Alice's POV

After the terrible trio left everyone was looking at me. Emmett coughed and took me to sit down. "What did Dracula want?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing much, just to say congrats."

He raised his eyebrows. "Honest!"

"OK, I believe you." He grinned.

I sighed, I couldn't lie to him!

"They want me to join them." He snorted.

"Like I'd ever let them take you off me." He kissed my neck and stood me up.

"Come on, the party must go on Mrs. Cullen!"

I smiled and went to join in.

EDWARD's POV

I was dancing with Bella and felt like she was hiding something from me.

"What's up?" I whispered.

She shook her head and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Bella!" I exclaimed. "Why are you crying?!" I led her to my room and sat her down on my bed.

"I'm leaving you Edward."

!!!!!!!!!!!

????????

"I'm sorry Edward, but I love Jacob." She was sobbing. I nodded.

"Fine, but remember. If he EVER hurts you, I'll be waiting in the wings. I love you Bella." I stood up and walked out of my room and into the woods.

I climbed dozens of trees and knocked them all over when I was done with them. They were falling like dominoes. I knew I was going to lose it. I could feel it buidling up and I knew the pain was going to come out somehow. I growled and hurled a boulder at my Volvo. I didn't even care, I could buy another one. I couldn't buy another Bella. Another love. She was the only one, I wasn't going to get over this soon, and I knew it was going to hurt a lot until I finally have up. But I didn't want to give up. I wanted to keep her for eternity. I wanted to spend hundreds and hundreds of years with her. I didn't want this to happen. I willed time to go back so I could live these months again. Find this Jacob and kill him. Wherever this Jacob was, he was going to pay for the pain he'd caused me. I ran off into the night, not knowing where I was going and not giving a damn about where I ended up.

8 HOURS LATER  
ESME'S POV

"Where is he Carlisle?" I was pacing around.

"SSHH, come here love." He hugged me. "He'll be fine, wherever he is. He's smart enough to get himself out of trouble. Don't worry."

CARLISLE'S POV

..."Don't worry." I said to Esme.

But inside I was worrying myself. And I hated to think about what it's like to Esme. It must be killing her.


	16. Dungeon

**Chapter 16**

ALICE'S POV

I was really starting to worry about Edward. He'd been gone for 2 weeks with not even a phone call to tell us where he was. He was so selfish sometimes. Emmett and I hadn't even gone to Isle Esme yet because we wanted to hear news, in case there was any.

So our honeymoon had been ruined and Edward was going to pay for that. All excitement about the wedding had fizzled a long time ago, and I was upset. Emmett always tried to cheer me up but nothing seemed to work. The pain Edward was putting us through.....

We were all sat in the living room staring at the phone.

"A watched phone never rings." Carlisle said. We looked away. Emmett switched the TV on. We weren't really watching it though.

The phone rang. We all jumped. Esme grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Esme?"

"Bella? Oh dear, are you OK?"

"Of course Esme. Is he... Edward, is he back?"

"I'm afraid not love, we've not even had a phone call."

"Oh... Well I'd better go in case he's trying to get through."

"OK love, we'll ring if anything happens."

She put the phone down and sighed. "It was Bella."

We nodded and watched TV again.

Emmett stood up. "I can't stand any more of this. I'm going out. Alice, love, are you coming?"

I shook my head. "I feel tired, odd as it may sound."

He nodded and kissed my hand. "I won't be long." He jumped out the window and winked at me.

Carlisle clicked his tongue a few times and grabbed the newspaper. "Wild beasts are lurking around Forks."

"Probably werewolves dear." Esme whispered.

Carlisle nodded. "They're not killing anyone, just leaving massive footprints everywhere."

Esme chuckled. "People worry about nothing." Carlisle sniffed.

The hours rolled by and nothing happened. Emmett wasn't back yet, neither was Edward. We were sat exactly how we were sat a few hours ago.

Another hour.

And another.

It was 10pm and Emmett was still not back.

I rang him.

"Come on, pick up Em." I muttered. He wasn't answering.

I sighed and threw the phone on the floor,

"He's not answering."

"Maybe he's found Edward." Esme soothed.

"I don't think so. I'm going to find him."

"We'll come with you. We don't want everyone going missing." Carlisle grumbled. We grabbed our coats (not that we needed them) and got in Carlisle's car. He drove into the center of Forks, then around backstreets. I tried to smell Emmett, but got nothing.

"I can't take anymore of this. Carlisle take us home." Esme said.

Carlisle took us home.

EMMETT'S POV

Darkness. All I could see was darkness. And a light. The light was coming towards me. It soon lit up the whole room.

I felt weak and couldn't even break the handcuffs that were around my wrists. They had drank my blood. Most of it.

A face came right up against mine, Aro.

"Emmett. I didn't want to have to do this, but your wife would not come with us. It's hardly fair that you get her and we don't. So we had to do something about it. This is that something. Soon she will come crawling to us, begging us to kill her. I saw it in one of her visions. You see, it was a mistake to let me dance with her at your wedding. I could see everything in her head. Her weaknesses, you, her family, her friends. Visions. She's very handy you know. You should be proud." He smiled.

"I am proud. And I'm not letting you have her." I whispered. His smile disappeared. He slapped me.

"MARCUS!" he shouted.

Marcus strolled in and grinned at me. "Emmett." He licked his lips. "I must say, your blood was lovely to drink. I may have to have more." He smiled again.

"Patience Marcus. We will when the plan has been followed out. This is only part one."

Marcus grunted and kicked my foot.

They both walked out the room.

I looked around. It was a stone dungeon, now lit with fiery lights. Water was dripping onto the floor and blood had stained the walls. It smelt disgusting and you could sense all the torture that had happened in here over the years.

I whimpered and regretted it. My throat was sore. I needed blood. I was going to die if I didn't get some soon. My phone rang. I tried to reach it but failed.

I shut my eyes and wished I could muster up the energy to break free.

I suddenly felt a surge of energy. I took advantage of it and broke the handcuffs. I gathered myself together and hoisted myself up.

_(A/N Muse- Unnatural Selection would be playing. If it was a film :) Which i doubt it ever will be)_

I ran out the open door and ran down the stone corridors. It was cold. Even for me it was cold. Footsteps. I hid in the shadows and waited for the person to pass. They stopped. They must smell me. I could hear the persons heart beating and the blood pumping around the body. Something I hadn't been able to sense in a long time. I jumped out and wrestled the body to the ground. A human. I bit into the neck and drank deeply until the thirst was quenched. I dropped the body. There was no time to think about the person, I needed energy and that was the only way I would have been able to get it. Carlisle would have wanted me to do it.

I carried down the corridor and went into shadows. I decided to hide here for a while, until I got found. I crawled deeper into the shadows and planned to stay there for quite some time. Until my energy had been fully restored.


	17. Lost

**Chapter 17**

ALICE'S POV

We were at home and I was so worried I could have fainted. My husband and brother were missing. What had I done to be punished like this? I couldn't stick around doing nothing, so I went to my room. I knew it would kill Carlisle and Esme, but it had to be done. I slid open the window and jumped out with a dull thud. I started running past the trees and forests, past the hospital, past the school. I knew were I had to go. I knew were to find them.

I headed for the airport. I realized I hadn't brought anything with me, money, phone, hairbrush... I stood still. I was going to have to go the long way. I ran out of the airport and into the car park. Hundreds of cars all lined up ready for me to choose.

A yellow 911 Porsche was the closest (and the most beautiful) so I hopped in and sped to Volterra. I was going to have to face The Volturi.

ESME'S POV

I felt like crying. Edward, Emmett and now Alice missing. Jasper and Rose out of my life, what had I done to deserve this? I was knelt on Alice's bedroom floor.

"CARLISLE!" I sobbed, he was upstairs in three seconds.

"What's wrong my lov... Where is she?"

I shrugged and sobbed even more. "All my children have gone! I'm not meant to be a mother!"

Carlisle picked me up and hugged me.

"Of course you are. They have just gone away for a while. Maybe Alice just went to clear her head, I bet this is all very stressful for her."

"Stressful for her?! What about me!!" I sobbed again. Carlisle walked me out of the room and downstairs. He put my favorite film on, plopped me on the couch and sat on there with me.

"It's going to be OK love. They'll be back soon."

"They won't be though Carlisle, they're gone forever, I know it!"

"Whose gone forever?" Edward strolled through the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!" I ran over to him and smothered him in hugs and kisses.

Carlisle walked over to him. "You could have called. The stress you've put us through..."

Edward looked away. "I know, I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head."

Carlisle nodded and hugged him.

"We've got some news." I whispered and we all sat down.

He looked concerned and Carlisle started talking.

"Emmett has gone missing. He went for a walk yesterday morning, looking for you. He hasn't come back. Alice was frantic. We went looking for him all over town. Now Alice has gone missing looking for him. She hasn't picked her mobile up, she didn't tell us she was going. She just left."

He stood up and looked out of the window. "Well." he whispered. "A lot has happened because of me then hasn't it?"

I nodded and he came and sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms round me as I cried (without tears.)

"We need to go and look for them then don't we? We can't just sit here doing nothing." Edward muttered.

"It's no use Edward. They've gone. I don't think they wanted to be here anymore." I sighed.

"Explain." Carlisle said.

"Well, I think they used this as an excuse to go 'missing' and really they've gone to live their lives without us."

"I don't think that is true. I think you're looking to deep into it. Alice has just gone to look for Emmett. She'll be back when she's either got him or realized she needs other people to help her." Edward reassured. I smiled a thanks.

"You're probably right."

"I am right." I laughed.

EMMETT'S POV

Waiting in the shadows is not as fun as it sounds. Not that it sounds fun. It's cold (even for me), it's wet and I'm lonely without Alice. Thinking of her made me hate Aro and his creepy brothers even more.

I heard footsteps. I recognized the step. Alice.

I jumped out. It was not Alice, it was Aro.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU FOOL! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM US, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE US." he yelled.

"I don't think so Aro." I grabbed the frail vampire and threw him across the room. Huh, he was stronger than he looked. He jumped up and started towards me. But I ran. And I was fast. Fast enough to lose him anyway. But I knew it was a matter of time until he would smell me out and come for me. I knew I would be out in the open soon. So I didn't stop in the shadows, I carried on running and running. The building was like a maze, but an amazing one. All the status and portraits of the brothers were breathtaking. I saw light. Natural light. Daylight. I smiled, I knew I would be outside soon. I ran towards the light and found a huge window. It was three stories up and I knew there was going to be a commotion when I jumped free. And I would be sparkling. It was a chance I was going to have to take. Then I stopped. If I did this, I would always be on the run. They would never forgive me and would eventually find me. I turned around and there was Aro.

"Give me your hand Emmett."

"Why?" I whispered.

"I want to see what's going through your mind."

I gave him my hand, knowing that if he tried anything I could flip him over and break his spine. Great, now he knew I was thinking that. I tried to hide my thoughts, but couldn't escape his mind. It was like a weed. Crawling into my mind and taking over. All my thoughts went over to him, everything I have ever thought, everything I have done.

He dropped my hand, the weed creeping back out of my head.

"Interesting, you are a strong vampire Emmett. You would be good on the guard. Would you be interested?"

I shook my head.

"I understand. I do feel bad about this you know Emmett. I'm not heartless." I snorted.

He shook his head and carried on. "I consider Carlisle as one of my oldest and closest friends, I hate disrespecting him and his family. But Alice is something I have to have."

"What if she has a family? Did you think of that? She's married and has brothers, sisters and parents. You are obviously heartless, as you would never dream of taking her away from something so important to her."

He growled and stormed off.

"Get back in your dungeon cell Emmett, or I will get the guard to hunt you down and drag you in there." He whipped across the room and grabbed my throat.

"And don't try to escape again, next time I will not be so understanding." He dropped me to the floor and walked off.

I sighed and picked myself up. I headed towards the dungeon. I didn't want the creepy twins to come. I have felt the wrath of what they can do. And it's not nice.


End file.
